Etoiles
by ErsatzE
Summary: Pendant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, lors de la renaissance de Voldemort dans le cimetière, Harry Potter se révèle être une toute autre personne. OOC


**DISCLAIMER: Librement inspiré de la série **_**Harry Potter **_**de J.K. Rowling**

NOTE: L'histoire commence pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tome 4.

Etoiles

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Il se dressait, puissant et imposant, face à ses anciens fidèles.

-Ne le touchez pas, salaud!, lançai-je alors que Voldemort repoussait le corps de Cédric.

-Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu.

Je ne suis pas un garçon, idiot, pensai-je.

Il tournoyait devant moi, alternant les répliques insultantes. Le sang coulait le long de mon bras blessé. Je me concentrai sur cette sensation pour rester ancrée en moi, dans mon monde.

La statue de l'ange m'empêchait de bouger. Quelle ironie! Il fallait que je me libère. Pour me battre, me protéger ou m'enfuir, peu m'importait mais j'avais besoin d'être libre. Je décidai de l'implorer:

-Toi! Ne me retiens pas contre ma volonté. Lâche-moi, délivre-moi, libère-moi!

D'un coup, je me retrouvai à terre.

-Bien. J'ai l'impression que tu as réussi à te libérer. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour un petit combat, juste toi et moi?

Et sans me laisser le temps de me préparer, il attaqua. Je roulai sur le côté et parvins à éviter le sort. Je répliquai par un stupéfix qu'il fit disparaître d'un mouvement de bras.

Il s'apprêta à lancer un autre sort et je me réfugiai derrière la statue angélique. Courageux mais pas téméraire non plus! Je tenais un minimum à la vie, quoiqu'on en dise.

Voldemort se moquait de moi.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas une manière de se conduire. Dumbledore ne t'a donc rien appris? Aussi lâche que tous les autres.

-Hé, ho, c'est pas bientôt fini?, m'écriai-je en sortant de ma cachette. Je tenais les deux poignards tatoués à ma hanche, délaissant ma baguette que j'avais rangée dans ma botte.

-On change de méthode? Ca ne te servira à rien. Tu finiras comme ta moldue de mère, à me supplier de t'épargner.

-Je ne parierais pas sur ça, si j'étais vous, ce qu'heureusement je ne suis pas.

Je lançai un de mes couteaux qui se perdit dans l'ombre derrière le Lord. Mais c'était une feinte. Pendant que je déjouai l'un de ses sorts avec mon autre lame, la première revint derrière lui et lui frôla les côtes. Encore raté!

Il accumula les sortilèges, en rage qu'un sorcier si jeune puisse lui tenir tête aussi longtemps. Je croisai mes poignards devant moi pour détourner les sorts tandis que je me concentrai.

Je levai la tête et fixai des yeux l'étoile polaire, au-dessus de ma tête. Sa lumière grandit jusqu'à m'atteindre. Dans cette colonne blanche, mon épée, Elbereth, vint à moi.

Je me redressai, prête à en découdre avec ce mage de mes deux.

La brillance de l'étoile l'avait ébloui et j'en profitai pour lui faucher les jambes. Il tomba agenouillé, à ma merci.

Je brandis mon épée de ma main droite. Le temps se suspendit. Les Mangemorts n'osaient faire un geste et Voldemort me regardait de ses yeux rouges.

J'abattis ma lame sur sa gorge. Et m'arrêtai au dernier moment. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je n'étais pas à un assassin. Une guerrière oui. Mais pas une meurtrière. Je me défendais et je protégeais ceux qui m'étaient chers. Mon pouvoir se terminait là.

Cédric. Il fallait que je le renvoie à ses parents.

Je saisis mon épée et la plongeai dans ma cuisse. Le sang coula. Je le saisis du bout des doigts et traçai dans l'air une incantation.

Le corps de Cédric disparut. J'avais laissé un mot à l'adresse de Dumbledore:

« Désolée. Mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Mon épée disparut dans une fumée bleue transparente.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol. Le sang de ma blessure au bras recouvrit le bas de mon visage. Et je me laissai prendre par une douce torpeur.

Je me réveillai dans une chambre austère. Tout était vieux et en mauvais état. Morbide, en somme. Au moins, les draps du lit où j'étais étendu se révélait être propres. En revanche, je l'étais beaucoup moins. J'avais toujours mes habits tachés de sang et mes blessures n'étaient pas soignées.

Avisant une porte à droite de ma tête de lit, je l'ouvris. Une minuscule pièce comportant un WC et un lavabo s'y trouvait.

Je me lavai le visage avec de l'eau et ôtai mon t-shirt pour en faire de même avec mon entaille au bras.

Mon jean se retrouva à terre, ainsi que mes chaussettes et mes bottes. Ma baguette ne s'y trouvait plus, j'avais dû être fouillée.

Je baignai ma plaie à la cuisse et, par manque de moyens, défis le bandage autour de mon torse pour en entourer ma blessure. Le sang devait avoir arrêté de couler depuis peu.

En redressant la tête, j'aperçus une silhouette dans le miroir.

-Quel charmant spectacle, commenta l'autre empafé de Voldemort.

-Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez dans la pédophilie, rétorquai-je en ramassant mon haut pour m'en couvrir.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de rage. Touché!

-Approche.

-Mais c'est bien sûr. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire?

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas blessé et en plus j'ai une baguette.

Un point pour Voldy.

Comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, il me lança un sort qui m'obligea à avancer et à rester immobile en face de lui.

J'étais vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un shorty noir et d'un bout de tissu. En face, le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire.

Ce dernier se baissa et passa la main sur les tatouages à mes hanches. Inscriptions qui reproduisaient la forme de mes poignards et qui me permettaient de les invoquer à tout moment. Ils faisaient partie de moi.

Comme l'abruti faisait mine de soulever mon boxer pour mieux examiner ces marques, je me récriai:

-Ne vous gênez pas surtout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bruyante quand tu t'y mets.

Cependant, il fit apparaître des bandes blanches tout autour de mon corps et mes vêtements disparurent. Elles faisaient le tour de mon entrejambe en laissant mes hanches entièrement libres. Elles étaient tenues par d'autres bandes qui remontaient le long de mon ventre et qui finissaient par faire le tour de ma poitrine. Très couvrant, donc.

-Sors-les.

-Quoi?

-Sors tes poignards.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de montrer l'un de mes secrets plus si secret à mon pire ennemi. Mais comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer juste avant, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Aucun moyen de répliquer. Quelle horreur!

Je m'exécutai à contre-cœur. Je plaçai mes mains sur mes hanches, les touchant à peine et mes deux fidèles compagnons apparurent dans mes paumes.

-Remets-les.

A vos ordres, chef! J'appuyas les deux armes contre leur dessin inscrit dans ma chair et ils s'incrustèrent en elle.

-Impressionnant.

-C'est pour votre bon plaisir, fis-je ironiquement.

-Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu sois une fille?

Je souris malicieusement:

-Je ne suis pas une fille.

Et je me jetai pas la fenêtre. J'atterris dans un jardin à l'abandon. Heureusement, je n'avais été retenue qu'au deuxième étage. J'avais pris soin de dégainer mes poignards pendant ma chute. Et j'avais bien fait: déjà, une dizaine de Mangemorts se précipitaient vers moi.

Je lançais mes armes sans interruption. Elle revenait à moi à chaque envoi, frappant ainsi deux fois plus de personnes.

De plus en plus de Mangemorts arrivaient. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. Et dire que les étoiles ne brillaient pas encore…

D'un seul ensemble, nous nous arrêtâmes, attendant le prochain mouvement de l'adversaire. Je sentais les regards des sorciers sur moi. Ma tenue avait au moins un avantage: elle pouvait distraire pour un instant ces obsédés.

-Espèce de putain! Aucune fierté!

-Dixit la fille qui rampe au pied de son maître, renvoyai-je à Bellatrix.

Voldemort fendit le cercle de ses fidèles.

Je m'agenouillai et me renfermai en moi. Quand je me sentis prête, je levai les yeux et disparus, après avoir lancé un « à plus! » ironique à ce cher Lord noir.

J'arrivai à Poudlard, comme prévu.

J'accrochai mes poignards au sol de pierre pour ne pas tomber. Je restai immobile un bref instant, histoire de retrouver mon équilibre. Décidemment, je détestais ce moyen de transport.

Je me relevai lentement, prenant garde à ne pas vaciller. J'étais face à la table des professeurs dans la Grande salle et apparemment je débarquai en plein milieu du dîner.

-Euh... Salut!, fis-je avant de m'écrouler.

Un immense brouhaha envahit la pièce. Dumbledore réclama le silence et jeta un sort sur « Harry » pour qu'il vole. Il confia la direction du château à Minerva et demanda à Severus de le suivre.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il mena le corps suspendu dans les airs dehors et alla sur les rives du lac.

-Elle n'a presque plus de magie en elle. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces. Les étoiles s'en chargeront. Je vais établir un tour de garde. Je te ferai remplacer dans deux heures, lança-t-il à son professeur de potions sans plus d'explication sur l'identité de l'étrangère ou sur son arrivée normalement impossible dans l'enceinte du château.

Il plaça le corps au-dessus de la surface de lac. En reflétant la lumière des étoiles, l'eau augmenterait leur puissance régénératrice.

Tous les professeurs avaient pris une fois leur tour de garde quand elle se réveilla.

Je fixai le ciel au-dessus de moi. L'éclat des étoiles me rassura. Je me sentis flottant dans les airs et je constatai que c'était le cas. Je me rapprochai de la rive du lac où une silhouette encapuchonnée attendait.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur de votre réveil. Vous sentez-vous assez forte pour me suivre jusqu'au château.?

-C'est bien la première fois que vous vous montrez si courtois envers moi, Rogue.

Ses deux yeux noirs reflétaient l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Et bien, on ne reconnaît plus ses vieux ennemis?, l'éclairai-je en soulevant mes cheveux pour qu'il voit ma cicatrice.

-Potter!, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-Hum… Je crois que ce nom n'est plus approprié. Allons demander à Dumby ce qu'il en pense.

Je partis en laissant Rogue sur le cul, passez moi l'expression. Je l'entendis répéter dans un murmure « Dumby! » avant qu'il ne me suive.

Parvenue à proximité du château, Rogue me tendit sa cape. Je le regardai, interloquée à mon tour.

-Nous sommes dans une école, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Et votre tenue n'est pas très appropriée, je ne tiens pas à voir des élèves inonder le sol de leur bave.

J'adorais l'humour de Rogue.

-Ca veut dire que je pourrais choquer quelques prudes adolescents?, fis-je, taquine.

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais me lança un regard noir. Je saisis sa cape et m'en enveloppai.

J'allais droit au bureau du directeur et Rogue donna le mot de passe. Je frappai brièvement à la porte et la voix de Dumbledore nous invita à entrer.

Le professeur McGonagall était présente, apparemment en grande discussion avec son supérieur. Nous prîmes place sur les sièges en face du bureau.

-Oh, vous êtes réveillée! Comment vous sentez-vous?

-En pleine forme, merci de vous être occupée de moi.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Mon bien aimé professeur des potions intervint avant que je ne puisse répondre.

-Avant de savoir comment elle a atterri dans la Grande Salle, peut-être pourrions-nous savoir qui elle est?

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant.

-Qu'en pensez-vous?, me demanda-t-il.

-Qui je suis n'est pas le plus important actuellement. Mais je suppose que vous vous doutez de quoi je vais parler.

-Il est revenu, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Et il est toujours aussi taré.

-De qui parlez-vous?, coupa la chauve-souris des cachots, excédée.

-A votre avis? Du père Noël?

-Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que Voldemort est de retour dans le monde de la magie.

La tête que tiraient les deux professeurs à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. On leur aurait annoncé la fin du monde pour 2012 qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus étonnés.

-Pardon?, s'écria Mc Gonagall d'une voix haut-perchée.

-Comment a-t-il fait?, reprit Dumby.

-Le trophée dans le labyrinthe était un portoloin, menant droit à un cimetière. Malheureusement, Diggory était arrivé en même temps que moi et je lui ai proposé de prendre la coupe à deux. A peine arrivés, ce … (je dus faire un effort pour rester polie), Queudver l'a tué. Il m'a ensuite attachée à une statue et a commencé un rituel pour faire revenir son maître adoré à la vie.

Je répétai les paroles proférées par ce sale rat.

-Je passerai sur la fin du rituel sinon je crois que je vais vomir.

Je réprimai un frisson puis repris:

-Bref. Il a ensuite appelé ses Mangemorts. Ah, d'ailleurs, désolée de vous apprendre que vous allez encore devoir dégoter un autre professeur de DCFM. Le précédent était en fait le fils de Croupton. Il s'est drogué au Polynectar pendant toute l'année. Je doute qu'il soit encore vivant à l'heure où je vous parle.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas réussi en réalité. Du moins la première fois. Vous connaissez mon dégoût à l'idée de tuer. Je suppose qu'en refusant de commettre ce meurtre, beaucoup de personnes mourront par la suite à cause de ça.

-Ne vous blâmez pas. Ce n'était pas votre rôle.

-Mais c'était le mien de protéger les Hommes.

Je me tus pendant un moment, pour recouvrer mes esprits.

-Je me suis évanouie et à mon réveil, j'étais dans un de ses repaires. Pas de bol pour moi, il avait vu quelques unes de mes techniques et a cherché à en savoir plus. J'ai réussi à transplaner et me voilà.

-Comment avez-vous pu transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard? L'enceinte est protégée, dit Rogue.

-Pas de toutes les créatures existant.

Je fis une pause.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dévoiler ma véritable identité. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Mon père était bien un sorcier mais pas ma mère. Elle était une Gardienne, mieux connue sous le nom d'Ange. Notre but depuis toujours est de protéger toute forme de vie. Ma mère s'est battue pour défendre le monde des sorciers de Voldemort et j'en fais de même. Comme je suis à moitié Gardienne et à moitié sorcière, j'ai moins de puissance qu'un Ange normal. En compensation, je peux me fondre plus facilement dans la masse humaine.

-Depuis quand tenez-vous ce rôle?, demanda le professeur de métamorphoses.

-Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je ne suis élève dans cette école que dans le but de mettre Voldy hors d'état de nuire.

-Mais vous n'aviez que onze ans!

-Les Anges vieillissent plus rapidement que les humains. Je ne suis restée que peu de temps chez les Dursley. La famille de ma mère est venue me chercher pour me former avant de me renvoyer sur Terre pour ma première année.

Je crus que Rogue avait troqué ses yeux contre ceux d'un merlan frit:

-Renvoyée sur… Terre?!

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous vivons ici? On nous appelle des Anges, pas des vers de terre!

Dumbledore releva le nez de la lettre qu'il écrivait.

-Je vais informer le Ministre de la situation. Dès que sa réponse me parvient, je vous préviens et nous aviserons de la démarche à suivre. Il est l'heure du dîner, allons dans la Grande Salle.

-Il faut que je parle aux miens. Je vous retrouve ensuite. Allez-vous dire la vérité aux élèves?

-Ils doivent savoir. Pour Cédric Diggory.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et descendis en sautant d'un toit à l'autre. J'allais à l'extrémité du parc d'où le firmament était le plus dégagé. J'étais entre le lac et la Forêt Interdite, un endroit calme où peu d'humains se rendaient. Le vent dans les branches, sur l'eau dans les herbes hautes étaient les seuls sons ici. J'attendis que les étoiles apparaissent peu à peu. Bientôt, les plus familières percèrent le noir de la nuit: Europe, Callisto, Charon. Enfin, Sedna fut là. Je me mis en position de lévitation légère. Mes yeux se perdirent dans sa brillance. Je savais que mes yeux renvoyaient son éclat, de sa couleur bleutée étincelante.


End file.
